Rumor
by SVULAWYER1
Summary: Rumors. There not always bad!
1. HAPPY BIRTHDAY

**AN:** this is just something I couldn't get off my mind. I know it's not that good but I don't care.

**Disclaimer:** not mine...duh

As I sit at my desk, I can hear people whispering. It wasn't that they are whispering, but it's the fact that there looking at me when there talking.

It reminds me of high school when the rumor went around that I was bisexual. It not that it isn't true, it's that I never told anyone. Hints the rumor part.

I wonder what there saying. God I just wish they'd stop looking at me. "El, I'm goin' out for lunch" I didn't even wait for a reply.

I wonder if Alex is in her office. I wonder if she knows. But what is there to know?

"Come on please be there" should I knock or just go in "Alex, I was wonde-" she's got that face too. She know's something.

"Olivia hi" she fumbled with some papers "I didn't uhhh...I wasn't umm...wow what a surprise" she was fidgeting. Oh yea, she knew something.

I knew I could trust Alex, she would tell me what was going on "ok jokes over, tell me what's up"

"What are y-you talkin' about?" she tried to look everywhere else but at me.

Well I tried to play nice "ok lets see, everyone here and in the squad was lookin' at me as if I had come to work naked or somethin'. Your acting all weird" Alex opened her mouth to argue but I put my hand up "and don't forget the fact that I am a cop, it's my job to know when someone's lying" I turned and left.

I can feel the hair on the back of my neck stand up as I walk into the squad room.

"SURPRISE"

I was shocked. I mean everywhere I looked there were balloons with the number 42 on it. I can't believe I forgot my own birthday. And I thought they said forty was the new twenty "yea right" I whispered to myself with a sly smile.

As everyone came up and wished me a happy birthday and told me how good I look for forty-two etc. I noticed someone behind me. It was Elliot.

"Well, rumor is" I could feel his hot breath on my ear "today's your birthday"


	2. ICEPOP

AN: ok so some of you asked for another chapter, soooo here it is ;) this took forever to upload.

"mmm...harder El...faster..." Elliot did as requested. Slowly pulling in and out of the woman. "El...El...baby I'm..." Olivia knew how turned on Elliot got when she touched herself. So she reached down to her wet center and began rubbing her clit in a circular motion. That drove both of them crazy. One more thrust from the detective sent both of them over the edge. When the tremors finally stopped, Elliot removed his length gently from his lover's center causing the woman to shiver a little bit.

"That was...good" Olivia said while trying to catch her breath.

Elliot smiled "well, what can I say...I aim to please" he let out a small chuckle.

Olivia climbed on top of the man laying beside her. She let her wet center rub against his six pack. She smiled when she felt his pecker rising. "Someone's getting excited" she teased.

He grunted "I can't help it" he took in a deep breath "for a forty-two year old, your not that bad" he put his hands up in defense when she tried to hit him with the pillow. "Ey, I'm jus sayin'..."

"Sayin' what?" she slowly took his shaft into her palm.

"I'm jus sayin'...oh god Liv, I'm gunna come" he warned her but she didn't listen "ego stroke" they both stared at each other.

"well, now that know what it takes to make you reach you peak" she winked at him "I think we'll be a little more tuchy feely.

"Is that right?" he flipped her over on the bed.

"Yep" she moved towards his ear "bet you can't make me come as fast as I did you" she winked and kissed his lips.

He pulled away and got up quickly running to the kitchen and retrieving something from the freezer "ok, so which one do you want" he held up a box "I got grape, cherry, some special addition peach thing, and I know you love strawberry and cream so I kinda bribed the stock boy in the store to throw some of those in the box too" he smiled at her. It was the middle of January and he wanted to eat ice-pops.

"Strawberry and cream" she sat cross legged giving Elliot full view of her heat.

He blinked his eyes and followed an imaginary line down Olivia's body "you know what...I think we should start with peach. I'm all of a sudden getting a craving for peaches and cream.

She followed his eyes down to her center "nu, nu, no, not if I can help it" she flipped off the bed and looked at her lover.

"I think I'm gunna take you up on that bet now" he jumped on the bed and cornered Olivia. He ran the ice-pop along her vulva earning a moan from the woman "so it took all of seven maybe eight seconds for me to reach my climax, lets see how long it takes you" he slid the ice-pop into her canal.

"Oh. My. God" Olivia felt her knees go weak.

"wrap your legs around me" he whispered into her ear. He could feel himself getting hard. He continued to push the ice-pop up and down.When she finally climaxed, crying Elliot's name as her entire body shook.

"Well, if I counted correctly..." he carried the woman back over to the bed "...that was five seconds" he laid her down and realized that she was asleep "I guess I'm good" he smiled to himself.

"Don't flatter yourself" Olivia whispered.

He laid in the bed next to his lover "you know you love me" when he didn't get an answer from the woman, he confidently confided in her "I love you Olivia and I always have. I wanna marry you and have little Elliot and Olivia's. I wanna wake up every morning and know that your right there next to me" he slipped under the blanket.

"So, you just pored you soul out to me and you still didn't ask me to marry you" she said fighting sleep. "What is with you men these days"

"If I ask, would you say yes?"

She thought about it for a minute "yea, I would most definitely say yes"

"Hmmm, well, what if I told you that I already have the ring, reservations and all I need now is the birthday girl" he got up and held his hand out.

She finally turned to look at him. She was wide awake now. "Wha...what if I would have sa-"

"Said no" he looked her in the eyes "seven almost eight years, that's how long we've known each other" his face twitched into a grin "you wouldn't have said no" she was going to protest "and if you did, I would have just kept asking and asking till the day I die"

she wiped at her tears "well if were gunna make it for dinner" she looked him up and down "you better get ready" she grabbed some cloths out of the closet. She turned to see him still standing there "hurry, I'm getting engaged" she ram into the bathroom softly humming to herself.

Elliot looked up "so help me god, let me get this right" he went out into the hall and into the bathroom.


	3. ENGAGEMENT

**A/N: **ok so I messed up here. The first chapter was only gunna be a oneshot but now it's a story. But in the first chapter it says that Alex wasn't in WPP but in this chapter she is. So if you want I can change the first chapter or we can just keep it the same way.

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOE

Elliot stood against the frame of the door. Normally it took no time for Liv to get dressed, but tonight he found himself knocking on the door more than once. He pushed himself off the wall and moved towards the bathroom door again. "Olivia, if you don't hurry up were-"

"Hush up, I'm ready" she walked out into the bedroom with an above the knee low cut black dress. _The little black dress_. Her eyes had the smokey look to them that every girl wish they could get but every time they tried it just looked like there eyeliner was smudged. She smelt sexy. Looked sexy. And Elliot knew that later on that night, she was going to taste sexy too. "You know, if you stare any harder they just might fall out" she told him in a husky voice.

"Well I think me and the goddesses need to have a little talk later" he sifted his eyes to meet hers and gave her a naughty smile.

"Well, I guess I can work something out with the "goddesses" as you call them" she smiled at him as she put on the jacket that went with the outfit.

"Aww baby, do you really have to cover them up" he poked out his lower lip and pretended to sulk.

She arched her brows at him "your funny and cocky" she buttoned her jacket making sure she left the top button open "so, where are you taking me to?" she walked out of the room and over to the coatrack by the door.

Elliot took Olivia's coat and held it open for her "it's a secret" he turned and put his coat on.

"Bu-"

Elliot was quick in stopping the woman "see" he crossed his arms "we don't have to do this tonight Olivia. We could just forget about the whole engagement thing" he said it as if he was really willing to do it.

She put her arms on her waist "fine, but let it be known that you don't play fair" she fixed his tie before he did the top of his coat.

He looked at her shocked "if we weren't already running late I would make you go get the dictionary and look up secret and then tell me who's not playing fair" he made sure she was ready to go. He left his beeper and cell phone sitting on the island. If it was important, he could use the phone at the restaurant. But then again, who would be calling them when they'd all be sitting right there.

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOE

When they walked in the woman took there coats and sat them in what felt like the middle of the room. Olivia must have been to engrossed in her own thoughts to notice the whole squad -and then some- sitting around them.

"Good evening Mr. Stabler" the older man greeted Elliot "white wine just like you asked for" the waiter poured a little for him to taste and then with the sign of approval, the waiter poured some more for Elliot and then some for Olivia.

Olivia just stared at Elliot the whole time, mumbling a 'thank you' before the waiter left. "You never seize to amaze me El" she gave him a wink.

"Well you deserves the best and nothing less" he stole his eyes away from her and looked up to see Alex coming in with who she had said was her -vary hott and gorgeous- wife, Abigail. She had asked if it would be ok to bring her and Elliot told her that she was family and that she was welcome to bring whoever. He smiled thinking about the old days. They'd all changed. They'd all gotten so much more mature and older, it all just went so fast.

"El?" Olivia turned to see who he was looking at only to find a tall slim brunette standing there. _That looks a lot like Abbie. _She pushed the thought out of her mind.

"Wha?" he silently thanked god that Alex had turned to look at something behind the taller woman.

"I can't believe your checkin her out while I'm sittin right here" her right eyebrow was raised in fury.

He gave her a surprised look "I would never look at a girl the way I look at you" he took her hand in his "yea, she hott and tall and everything a man could want inna woman..." he was cut off when Olivia smacked his hand and folded her arms.

"But, your beautiful and sexy and a woman that every man only dreams they could have" he looked her in the eyes "you're the woman that made me believe in love. You're the woman that is just the opposite of me but at the same time were the same. If I wanted someone else I wouldn't have waited this long cause lets face it, imma hott man and really...who wouldn't want some of this" he ran his hand up and down his chest and smiled as she started laughing "that's my Olivia, that's the one I love"

She unfolded her arms "I'm sorry, I just...I guess it's all something new that I have to get use to. I guess I have to get use to knowing that I am loved" she pawed at a tear.

"You were always loved, from the minute you walked into the 1-6 till now and forever" he brought her hand up to his lips and kissed them.

They sat there and chatted while they ate. Olivia forgetting the real reason why they were there. She could have sworn that by the way they talked, acted, and just overall bonded with each other, that they were already married.

"Ma'am" the waiter put down a plate filled with strawberries and whip cream "enjoy" he drizzled a little chocolate on the top.

"Liv?" Elliot looked at the woman.

"Yea?" she wiped her mouth.

"You wanna dance?" he held out his hand and waited for her answer.

She couldn't say no. he loved to dance. He would never tell anyone but she knew "sure" she placed her napkin on the table and let him lead her over to the floor.

"Olivia darling, can you fix my tie?" he lifted his chin a little.

Olivia thought it was weird but did it anyways. She went to retie it and was surprised to find something shining in her eyes "El why'd you tell me to redo your botie if you'd gotten the tome the button" she rolled her eyes at how young the man acted. She'd told him about the botie's with a button so all you had to do was make the bow's and then button it.

"I didn't use that one this time" he said defensively.

She looked at it again. It was a ring. He had waited all night. He'd waited till it was the last thing on her mind "oh my" she brought her hand up to her mouth.

"What?" Elliot worriedly took off the piece of fabric "oh that?" he took the ring off and dropped down to one knee "yea 'bout that. I was kinda wondering if you'd marry me?" he looked at her.

She couldn't help but cry.

"Olivia you're my bestfriend. I know I can come to you when I need help or when I need someone to help me tie my botie..." everyone laughed a little "or when I just need to know that I'm loved not cause of my good looks, but 'cause of what's on the inside"

"Just say yes already" the whole crowd yelled at once. She looked around only to find everyone she'd grown to love over the years. She looked down at Elliot.

_**Flashback**_

_You here to give me a hand?_

_Well, Cragen called me. After what you did last night, I've been assigned to be your handler._

**_End flashback_ **

"Liv?" Elliot looked at her worriedly. "I'm not going to make you do this if you don't want t-"

"Yes" it was plane and simple "yes, I'll marry you" more tears fell from her eyes as everyone started clapping.

Elliot got up and pulled into his arms "good lord, you had me scared there for a minute" he looked her in the eyes and kissed her.

Everyone stood around them. Olivia couldn't help but see these people for what they really mean to her._ Casey, someone who I'd grown to love -no matter how many times she'd come in looking like a little kid had dressed her- and hate too._

_**Flashback**_

"_Who the hell are you?"_

"_That's our new ADA. Casey Novak, Olivia Benson; Olivia, this is Casey Novak."  
_

"_Do I know you?"_

"_Yeah, shortstop, cop's team."  
_

"_Oh yeah, I didn't recognize you when you weren't covered in my dust!"_

_**End flashback**_

She smiled to herself. _Then there was Munch. Wether I was laughing at his jokes or comparing theories, he was always there._

_**Flashback**_

"_I hear you had a date."  
_

"_Yeah. Even had theater tickets."  
_

"_To what?"_

"_Spamalot"  
_

"_I hear it's funny."_

_**End flashback**_

Spunk. She was cut off from reminiscing

"Liv?" the now brunette walked up to Olivia.

"Well you sound like Alex, but you don't look like her. Hmmm I don't know" she played innocent, she was shocked. Her friend was willing to put herself in danger just to see her get engaged.

Alex whispered into the other woman's ear "rumor is...your getting married Oliviva Maria Benson" she knew that Olivia had only told her, her whole name.

"Well I'll be dammed. If it isn't _the_ Alexandra Cabot" she embraced the woman. She saw movement out of the corner of her eye. She moved her mouth towards Alex's ear and whispered "and tell Abbie that she's more than welcome to join in as I grill you about your life, because let it be known that you have a lot of explaining to do. So if I were you I'd hit the bar and get something to wet my palate" she let Alex walk into the other direction. She felt a pare of hands snek up around her waist.

"What was that all about?" he kissed her neck and lingered for a minute.

"Oh nothing, there's just gunna be some major girl talk going on" she lifted her head and gave out a light moan.

"Come on now guys, get a fuckin room" Fin joked as he passed them.

Munch held up his hand "No don't, your starting to make me feel even better about having so many divorces " he laughed as he walked away.


	4. SURPRISE

**AN:** remember AU people. Anything could happen.

Olivia walked down the steps with the biggest smile on her face and into the kitchen. She was getting a surprise to day. "El baby?" she looked at the man who was getting everything ready for the barbeque.

"Yes?" he looked at her. He knew what she was going to ask.

"What's my surprise?"

"Haven't we gone over this to many times to count" he turned back to doing what he was before she'd came down.

"Your no fun" she stuck out her tung and walked away. Little did she know that today was her wedding day.

"Liv, I gotta go out for a little bit. If anyone gets here before I get back, the food is in the fridge incase you wanna start without m-" he was cut off.

"What? Where are you going? people will be here any minute and I don't want to be the only one here doing all of this stuff" she looked at him like he was crazy.

Elliot thought about the situation for a minute "ok, so I'll stay and you just wont get your gift" he started to walk back into the house.

"Ok fine, you win. You can leave, but this surprise better be good or else" she pointed her finger at him to tell him that she wasn't joking.

"Yea, yea"

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOE

Elliot pulled into the airport parking lot. He sat in the car and put his head back against the seat "please god, don't let me screw this up. I love this girl and all I want is for us to be happy" he let out a deep breath and opened the door.

The airport was much more calmer than he thought it would. He took the paper out of his back pocket and mumbled to himself "gate 63" he looked up and spotted it. He showed his badge when he got to the metal detectors and continued walking. He saw that it was almost a quarter too and picked up the paste. When he got there, he saw her standing against the wall trying so hard to blend in "like mother, like daughter" he walked over to the woman "may I take your bags ma'am?"

Serena looked at the man in front of her "well, well, well. If it isn't the famous Elliot Stabler" she pushed his hand away and started to walk towards the exit. When she didn't see the man behind her she turned "hey, don't be the man to leave my daughter at the alter" she waited till he caught up with her.

When they got in the car, Elliot explained that Olivia didn't know that he had planed a wedding and she didn't know that her mother was coming. As they pulled up at the house, Serena pulled out a small box "my parents wore these from the day they got married till the day they died and I was just wondering if maybe...if you would like these for your special day" she looked him in the eyes.

"I think she'd be grateful to have this, I know I am" he opened it to reveal two rings with diamonds going around the them. Olivia's had pink diamonds and his had regular one's. It was on of a kind. Something he knew Olivia would like.

"I got you this also" she handed him something that looked like a gift card. He looked at it closely and then looked up at the woman in shock. "I thought that maybe you two would want it engraved so I talked to this guy I know at Tiffany & Co and he said anytime you want to do it, just come on down" she took one last look at him and then opened the door "hey Elliot?"

"Yea?"

"Remember, I'm never too drunk to kick someone's ass especially if they hurt my little girl" she winked at him and stepped out of the car.

Elliot chuckled and wiped his tears. He stepped out of the car too "I'm gunna go around the back and distract her you can just slip in and go to the guest room. It's up the stairs and the last door on the right" he did as planed. He looked through the glass door only to find his wife talking to his father. He prayed to god that the older man didn't spill the beans. When he asked him to be the priest at the wedding, he also got down on his hands and knees and made him promise that he wasn't going to tell anyone.

"Hey Olivia, I'm back" he knew that she would come out and see him and as soon as she did, he saw Serena making her way up the steps.

Olivia wrapped her arms around Elliot "so, did you get my surprise?"

He kissed her on the lips "maybe" he winked at her and walked towards the grill.

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOE

About two hours after everyone had left, Olivia walked up stairs and into her's and Elliot's room. On the bed laid a white silk dress with a note on it.

_Liv,_

_I picked this out for you to where tonight. I saw it and I knew I had to get it for you._

_Hurry and put it on._

_Your surprise will be waiting when your done._

_El_

She went and took a shower. When she came out she put on the lotion the she knew Elliot loved and then slipped one the dress. She stood in front of the full length mirror and admired herself . She walked into the bathroom and put some make up on. Something she didn't really like doing. She let her hair down as it fell into wet light curls. She opened the door and headed down the steps. She noticed that the shutters that looked out into the deck were close.

"you ready?"

The voice sounded familiar "Don?"

He healed out his hand "the one and only"

She didn't know what was going on "but I thought yo-" she decided to just let it go. She'd been waiting months for this surprise and just went with the flow. She took the man's hand and watched as he nodded his head for the blinds to open only to reveal white Christmas lights hanging above about thirty people. The only person she really cared about was the man at the end of the isle. Elliot's face was red from crying. He tried to do one of the manly cry's but in the end, his emotions got the best of him. Olivia felt someone tap her shoulder. She looked over at the person.

"There's some Rumor going around that...your getting married. So, I think these are for you" the older woman handed her the bundle of red roses.

"Mom?"

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOE

"Ok, so Elliot had decided to recite his own vows" the priest nodded towards John to hand Elliot the ring.

Elliot looked down at his lover and smiled. He carefully slipped the ring on her finger "Olivia, you are God's precious gift to me, my springtime, my hope and my joy. You are everything that's good and pure and true and I Elliot Christopher Stabler, promise to worship you with my mind, body and soul. How blessed I am to be able to say that you are mine, to be able to love and cherish you for the rest of my days. I vow to always put you first in my life, always be there to comfort you in your sorrow and rejoice with you in your victories. May our hearts and very breath become one as we unite this day as husband and wife. I promise to be your true love from this day forward and forevermore" when he was done, felt like his eyes were going to pop out. He looked back up at his father.

"Well Olivia, I know this was unexpected so I don't know if you want to say anything" she nodded her head to let him know that she had something to say.

Olivia unlaced fingers with the man opposite her. Casey handed her the ring and she started to say her vows "I Olivia Serena Benson, promise to give you the best of myself and to ask of you no more than you can give. I promise to accept you the way you are. I fell in love with you for the qualities, abilities, and outlook on life that you have, and won't try to reshape you in a different image. I promise to respect you as a person with your own interests, desires, and needs,   
and to realize that those are sometimes different, but no less important than my own. I promise to keep myself open to you, to let you see through the window of my personal world into my innermost fears and feelings, secrets and dreams. I promise to grow along with you, to be willing to face change as we both change in order to keep our relationship alive and exciting. And finally, I promise to love you in good times and in bad, with all I have to give and all I feel inside in the only way I know how... completely and forever" he body shook with tears as she looked into her lovers eyes.

"Well, with the power invested in me and the state of New Jersey, I now pronounce you husband and wife" he looked over at Elliot "son, you may now kiss your wife" the audience started clapping but the couple were totally oblivious to what was going on around them.

"May I present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Elliot Stabler" they both walked back down the isle and into the house.

**AN:** tell me what you think!


	5. HONEYMOON

Elliot walked over to the older man standing against the wall. He turned to look at the people in his backyard. They were all having so much fun. He watched as his wife ran around with the water hose and the others with water guns. "Make sure my house is the same way it was before all of this happened" he handed Don a bottle of beer.

He looked at Elliot "ok, one, your house wasn't all the fixed up when we got here, there for I guess we can just leave everything the way it is" the other man was going to object but Cragen put his hand up "second, in all of the eight years that you've worked at SVU you should know that I don't drink alcohol" he pushed the bottle away from himself.

Elliot took the bottle and poured some onto the ground. When it came out as a light shade of black, he looked at the man "I put root beer in here so that you could at least look cool holding the beer bottle" he smiled.

"You wasted a bottle of beer so that _I_ could look cool?" he rolled his eyes "youth is sooo wasted on the young"

"Nooo, I drank it" both Elliot and Cragen laughed.

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOE

"El baby, put me down. Your gunna drop me and yea that would be a funny wedding story to tell, but still"

Elliot stopped and put her down "ok I did as you asked. Now how are you gunna know where to go?"

"You could let me take off the blind fold" her hands reached up to her eyes but were quickly pushed away.

"Nope" he picked her up again and continued walking.

"Come on Elliot. I'm really not feeling well" she put her hand over her stomach. Her face turned a shade of pale.

"Ok, were here" he put her down again and took off her blind fold "you like it?" it was the honeymoon sweet at the Four Seasons. The room smelt like fresh roses. Olivia's favorite. There was a bathroom the same size as the actual room it's self. "I had them put a bottle of white wine on ice for us cause I know how much you dislike champaign" he gave her a slight nudge further into the room.

Olivia covered her mouth in shock "god El, I don't know if I can handle anymore surprises tonight" she walked towards the table.

"Ok, so strawberries were included in the package and I didn't know what you wanted on them so I just got two of everything. Lemme see, ok we got coconut, pistachio, white chocolate, milk chocolate, dark chocolate, Rice Krispies, cookie crumbs, almonds, hazelnuts and caramel" he looked at her face. It was priceless "you think you can handle one more surprise?"

"Yea, I guess" her eyes were watering. Words couldn't explain the love she felt for this man,

"Read this" he handed her a piece of paper.

She looked at him skeptically but started to read it anyway.

"Dear Mr. and Mrs. Stabler, one behalf of myself and the rest of the staff here at the Four Season's, we would like to give you our best wishes and congratulations. For you both we have inclosed four vultures. Two of then are for you both to go on a helicopter ride anywhere you would like in the New York area and the other two are for you to go on a horse and buggy ride through Central Park. We would also like to encourage you to visit our spa located on the twenty-second floor. Our chef's are one of a kind and are willing to make anything you ask of them. Again we would like to welcome you.

Enjoy,

DiAmon C. Armstrong

Head Manager

Olivia leaned back against her husband "thank you" she closed her eyes and just took everything in. She turned and looked Elliot in the eyes "you know what most married people do the first night of their honeymoon?" her hand slowly made it's way down to his pants zipper.

Elliot moved both of his hands down to his wife's butt and cupped it "I don't know. Some people just go to sleep. But hen there's some rumor going around that people have hot married sex"

Olivia put her finger over his mouth "shhh, I've got a surprise for you" she went into her bag that was brought up when they first got there. She retrieved what she was looking for and went into the bathroom. Elliot took this time to get the bed ready.

"Hey" Olivia stood there clad in nothing but a see through baby doll dress. Elliot's mouth hung opened. He'd seen his wife naked before, and yea, she looked hott. But lord did she look sexy "see something you like detective?" she walked towards the man. She started taking off his cloths. By the look on his face, he was in sheer pleasure. Olivia pulled down the man's pants and watched as his soldier saluted. She crawled up to the top part of his body and took off his shirt while letting her cleavage hang over his face.

"Good lord Olivia, your killing me" he took off his boxers.

Olivia waited for the man to lay on the bed and sat on top of his abdomen. She could feel his mussels on her heat. Slowly, she picked her body up and let her wet center graze the man's shaft. They both shivered with the small touch. She repeated her actions one more time before Elliot lifted his waist and pushed his pecker all the way into the woman.

"Oh my god" Olivia cried out. She put her hands on his chest as she continued to rock back and forth. She bit down on her bottom lip "faster El, please" he finger nails dug into the man's skin. Her breathing became fast pants. Elliot clenched the woman's butt and slowly worked his hands up to her breast. Olivia winced at his touch. Elliot stopped everything that he was doing "am I hurting you cause we don't have to do th-"

"El, I'm fine. I'm just a little sore that's all" she bent down and kissed him. Her hand traveled down to his "family jewels" as he called them. She rolled them between her fingers while slowly shifting her weight up and down. Her moan vibrated through both of their body sending them into an earth shattering orgasm.

Elliot grunted as he emptied himself into the woman. They both just laid there. Elliot soon released himself from his wife earning a whimper. Olivia looked at the man. Her face scrunched up into discomfort. She put her hand over her mouth and hoped off the man. She ran into the bathroom and deposited the contence of every meal into the toilet. Elliot stood and walked over to the bathroom. He took the robes and put one on and the other one over his wife. Softly, he held back Olivia's hair and rubbed her back. When she sat back against him, he took a wet washcloth and wiped her face "was sex with me that bad" he joked.

She closed her eyes "I'm sooo sorry El. I don't know what happened" they laced fingers and just rocked slowly.

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOE

Olivia sat at her desk with her head down. Every time she looked up at her husband she would be addressed with the question...

"Liv, you ok?" he was simply doing his job, which was being a concerned husband when needed. It was there first day back from there honeymoon and the only thing going good was the fact that some how Cragen talked IAB into letting them stay partners.

"Yea El, I'm fine" she stood and walked over towards the bathroom. When she got there, she turned on the cold water and splashed some onto her face. She looked at herself in the mirror. _God, what is wrong with me? _She walked over to the paper towel holder and dried her face and hands. Slowly she made her way back to her desk.

"Liv"

She turned to look at the person calling her "yea?"

Fin took a step closer to the woman "cap wants to see you in his office"

She nodded. She fumbled with her shirt. The last thing she wanted was for her boss tell her to go home and not to come back till she was better. She took in a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"Yea?" Cragen stood and so did the uniformed cop.

"Hey, cap, if this is about me being sick..." she looked over at the man standing next to her.

Cragen looked down "no Olivia it's not about that" he lifted his head to look at her "maybe you should sit down" he gestured towards the chair.

She looked at him curiously "what? Why?"

"I really think you should sit down" when she didn't make a move he walked around his desk and stood in front of her. "Your mother had an accident" he paused for a minute "I'm so sorry, she didn't make it"

Her eyes started to water "how?"

Cragen drew in a deep breath "she fell, um, down the subway steps on 110th and Broadway"

"No, my mother never takes the subway" she could feel her voice turning into a whisper. There was no holding back now.

Cragen diverted his eyes in effort to keep his tears at bay. Olivia was like a daughter to him "the entrance outside the Velvet Room" he looked right into her eyes.

Olivia looked down. Her head was spinning so fast "she was drunk" it wasn't a question, it was a statement. When the man nodded his head, she let her tears fall. She looked over at the officer standing in the corner and then walked out. She tried to wipe away all the evidence that she was ever crying.

If Elliot knew anything, it was his wife. He stood up to ask her what happened but at that moment, she collapsed into his arms. "Someone call a bus NOW!" he kneeled on the floor and brushed the hair out of the woman's face while telling her that "everything is going to be ok"


	6. GOOD AND BAD NEWS

**A/N:** Been a long time right? Well I'm sooo sorry! My bestfriend/boyfriend died and it's been really hard. And now that school has started, I've all of a sudden had a boost of energy. So I know this is short but, I'll try an have something longer and better up in a week or so.

Olivia woke with a start. Her body shaking in fear. She looked around the familiar room. She sat back in the bed and cried. She didn't really know why she was crying but something told her that she wasn't in here for a good reason. She touched the cold bed railing and jumped again. She felt so lonesome, and isolated from the world, but as if on cue, Elliot walked in. She looked towards the man, and opened her mouth to say something but the only thing that came out was a painful "El" she cried. Her body fell limp in his arms. All that could be herd was the sound of the sobs coming from the woman.

"Liv, baby" Elliot lifted the woman's head so that they were looking into each other's eyes. He didn't know what to say. He didn't know wether she remembered what had happen, or if she was completely clueless to the last couple of hours. He just sat there with his mouth open. He was speechless. When he finally found words to say, the doctor walked in.

"Well, well, well, look whose awake. You've got every cop and lawyer waitin' in the hall for you" the doctor walked over and checked Olivia's chart. Without looking up, she introduced herself "I'm Dr. Hudson, but please call me Cali" She put her hands on her waist "how ya feelin' detective?" she looked the other woman in the eyes.

Olivia ran her hands over her face and then leaned closer towards her husband. She cleared her throat "I've been better. A little tired" she gave a weak smile and looked away.

The doctor nodded her head "yeah, that's understandable. Well, I've got some good news and some bad news for you guys" she opened the chart again to make sure she had everything correct.

Elliot raised his brow and looked at the woman standing above them "what do you mean bad news?" they already had enough 'bad news' on their plate, they sure as hell didn't need anymore.

The doctor grabbed the extra stool and sat down next to the bed "well, your pregnant" it was blunt.

Olivia smiled. Her face was pale and her eyes red from crying, but she was happy.

Elliot couldn't believe what he was hearing. He was shocked. He hugged his wife and kissed the top of her head. _I'm gonna be a dad. _He thought. Then he remembered something, but before he could open his mouth to ask a question, his lover beat him to it.

Olivia sat up and looked the doctor dead in her eyes "please tell me that this bad news has nothing to do with my child. That my kid is in no danger what so ever" you could here her pleading.

Cali took in a deep breath "your baby _was _in danger and that's why you passed out" she saw that Olivia was going to say something and she put her hand up to stop her "I'm no detective, but I do know that stress was a big part of this, and if you don't start taking it easy, the outcome wont be good. Got it?" she looked at Olivia.

The brunette just sat there. Her hand protectively covering her stomach.

"I'm not trying to scare you. Really I'm not. But you guys are good people and I can tell you really want this. I'm just trying to prevent something bad from happening. Okay?" this time she looked at Elliot too.

"Yeah" they both said in unison.

"Good. Olivia, I'm gonna go get your prescription and your discharge papers, and you should be out of here soon" Cali stood and headed for the door.

When the door had closed, Olivia and Elliot just looked at each other. No words were spoken. They knew what they had to do and what would happen if they didn't. But we're talking about Elliot and Olivia here. New York's finest detectives, who are known for not following orders. In the end they always got off right? Well, maybe not this time. Because they're in for something so much more bigger than they thought.


End file.
